A plurality of canisters for housing storage media are detachably fitted to the enclosures of a storage apparatus (PTL 1, 2). When rail structures for fitting canisters are manufactured by a die-casting system suitable for mass production, the rail structures can be manufactured by matching the dimension of canisters, and a large number of canisters can be housed in the enclosures.